


The new girl

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Grease
Genre: F/M, Nothing really I may add some as I go in the chapter notes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Danny has a sister? Kenickie is very interested...





	The new girl

Hi, I'm Skylar! I'm new to rydell. My mom passed away a year ago and my dads a drunk. Anyways I'm not interested in school one bit. The whole reason I'm here is because a social work found out I've been taking care of myself for a year, so she's making me stay with the zuko family. I've never met them...apparently the other reason I'm here is because the school got a new dance class. Back where I come from I was a lead dancer in a big professional group. I won't be the teacher but more so an helpful tool. Moving on, the way I dress looks like I'm a bad girl or a loner. I'm not, I wear flannels always unbutton with a tank top under, jeans, combat boots or converse and to top it off, a leather jacket. I'm suppose to ride home with a Danny zuko. "Hey zuko!" Ok there we go...oh that's just great! His friends are wearing matching jackets. I walk up to the group and one of them throws their arm around my shoulder. "Get your arm off of me if you want to keep it!" I growled. "Ohh sonny, she ain't digen you!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not digging any of you, but I'm looking for Danny zuko!" They all look at him. "You got em babe." "I wouldn't suggest calling me that when we get home." "Oh, so I get to take you home tonight?" "Not like that. I'm Skylar....zuko." "Excuse me?" "Your parents adopted me last week. Never met them but yeah." Ok maybe when I said making me stay with them was an understatement, they are making me live with them as their daughter. "Oh, so you're the chick I'm suppose to pick up." "Yeah. Listen I've got to stay ten minutes after school to help the..." "dance teacher yeah I know mom made me read your file." I nodded then turned on my heals before leaving. I headed to first period which was biology. I sat down in the back. Danny and his buddy's sat in the row in front of me. One of them got up and slipped a frog into a girls purse. I chuckled and looked down at my sketch pad. Danny turned around and smiled. All the sudden the girl threw the frog and screamed running out of the room. I laughed till I almost fell out of my chair. Danny high fives his friend and then they all got up and moved a row back and sat next to me. Danny on my left and..."kenickie" he said as he offered his hand. "Skylar." I smiled and took it. "Don't hit on my sister!" DAnny teased. "Well big brother what are going to do if I were to kiss him?" I asked back teasing him. "You wouldn't!" "Says who!?!" "Says the fact you are a Mary!" I laughed. "You know nothing about me." "Yeah but that is a purity ring." I frowned. "I still wear it because it was my moms, and I hid the fact I wasn't a virgin from her." I looked back down as I fiddled with my ring. Danny wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. I relaxed into his touch before I started sketching. The teacher came in and started the lesson. I hadn't noticed until there was a squeeze to my thigh, that kenickie had his hand on my thigh. I gave a small smile before I continued to sketch. The whole demeanor of the two had changed from, cool and teasers to caring and sweet. I packed up my stuff as the bell rang. I went to my next class. 

Lunch finally rolled around. I grabbed my lunch and headed for the bleachers. I sat at the bottom not looking up to see you was sitting up there. I heard sonny making fun of a klutz on the football field. I finished my sketch from earlier and slipped it into my bag before I continued to eat my lunch. Frenchie, a girl I share a couple of classes with came running up. "Skylar! Come eat with us!" "Oh uh well I have to...fine!" I got up after she gave me those puppy dog eyes. She drug me over to the table and introduced me. "So what's your last name?" Rizzo asked. "Well now its zuko, but it was castle..." "zuko?" "Yeah they adopted me." The girls all looked shocked. One of the teachers walked up. "Are you going to be at practice today?" "Yes" "good we are so excited!!" I nodded and went to my next class. After my math class came the dance class. They had let my old partner come and help. "Max!!" I ran and jumped into his arms. "Hey sky!" I smiled as he hugged me back. "What are you doing here!?!" "The season doesn't start till next month so I thought I'd come and help you help them." I smiled. "I wish I could be there for the next season!" "I know, but finish this year and you can be back at it!" I smiled. Looking at the group I realized Danny and kenickie where part of the team and so was frenchie and rizzo. "Ok for this week, Skylar and max are going to teach." We both looked around. "Ok largest and smallest?" He asked. "Yeah but the only thing is, Danny and kenickie are to close in height." "Well you handled me, so you could easily work with kenickie." "Far point but he's a beginner and long legged." "You do realize if only been dancing two weeks when you started with me?" "No way!" He nodded. I looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "You're a great teacher." "Ok, lets see, everyone line up from tallest to shortest." Everyone quickly lined up. "Ok Danny with frenchie, kenickie you'll be with me..." we pared everyone up. "Max you work with rizzo today." She smiled and walked over. "Alright this is up to you, are we going to compete?" Everyone looked around before nodding. "Ok then, you'll have to learn hard routines, and you're going to have to work with your partner not against!" I looked at the group before nodding to max. "Alright Skylar and I are going to preform the easiest dance routine out there then we will help each of you with getting the first part." I took my starting position. Max stood behind me in his position. They played the music and we took off. The routine was so easy to us that it was like breathing. When we finished everyone stood blankly. "Ok ladies stand in front of you're partners." I walked around and helped the girls get into position as max helped the guys into position. "This would be easier in the lake!" Max laughed. "Yeah, I broke my ankle the first time we did that!" "That was because you tried to grab my ankle not my waist!" He laughed as he helped kenickie into position. "Remember breathing is important!" Everyone did as they were told and we made it through the first half of the dance. "That's great! Keep up the good work guys!" I smiled as everyone pretty much had the routine down.


End file.
